Electronic devices usually comprise electronic elements (such as central processing units (CPUs)) which may generate heat when in operation. Heat sinks are usually used in the electronic devices for dissipating the heat generated by the electronic elements. However, the temperature of a portion of the heat sink near a heat source of the electronic element is always larger than temperatures of other portions of the heat sink away from the heat source, causing the electronic device to have uneven temperatures.